Celebrating a Century
by Kristoph Reads
Summary: Set fourty years before The Bonds of Friendship. This one-shot follows Thalina and Athrodar years before Arthas had taken up the mantle of The Lich King, diving into their back stories more in this celebration of Thalina's 100th birthday. Turning a century old however poses new questions for the young mage as she faces her new reality as a young noble of Quel'Thalas


**Celebrating a Century**

Birds chirped throughout the forest, yellows, reds and oranges taking up most of the scenery as the leaves on the trees danced in the wind. Spring had recently finished which marked the start of the summer period and one elves hundredth birthday. The woods of Southern Quel'Thalas were all but silent until the birthday girl had woken from her sleep.

"It's my birthday!" Screamed Thalina, rushing out of her bedroom and down the corridor that would take her to a set of stairs, running down half of them until she tripped over her own foot, falling down the rest of them until she was on the ground floor, her chest bobbing up and down rapidly as her excitement for her hundredth birthday clouded the pain she was in.

Driana Dawnstrider, Thalina's mother rushed over to her, kneeling down next to her daughter's head and inspecting her whole body for any cuts or bruises that would have appeared from the fall. When she knew she was fine, she frowned at her from above. "How you're still alive, I'll have no idea." She muttered, shaking her head at her.

Thalina looked up at Driana, smiling so brightly it broke her frown. "Hi minn'da." She pushed herself up from her laying position, sitting down in front of her mother. "Guess what day it is."

Driana made a big deal about thinking what day it was, placing her finger on her chin and looking up at the ceiling, pretending to struggle on what was special about this day. "You're going to help me out hun, I have no clue on what day it is." She glanced down to her daughter, smiling when she saw her looking upset. "Unless... don't tell me."

Thalina began to jump up and down from where she was sitting, her patience getting the best of her as she grabbed Driana by both arms. "It's my birthday!" She shot up to her feet, beginning to run around the house once more. "It's my birthday! It's my birthday and I'm finally a century old!" She got to the middle of the living room, spinning around with her arms extended out as far as they could go.

Vilandil, Thalina's brother, shuffled out from the kitchen, still half asleep and holding onto his head, his hair was something to behold as it was a mess, some of it sticking up several inches before falling back down lazily to meet the rest of his mane. "What's with all this noise? Some of us are still trying to wake up."

Thalina ran to her brother, leaping at him before throwing her arms around him, bringing him in for a tightly hug. "Morning big brother, it's my-"

"It's your birthday, yes I have heard." He wiggled free from her grip, walking back over to the tea he was brewing. "I'm going to meet up with Athrodar in a minute, he is returning from Suncrown village up north."

Thalina glanced down at the floor. "Where will he be staying?" She looked back up at Vilandil, sighing a little in relief when he wasn't facing her.

He took a sip from his tea, exhaling in delight at the taste of it. "He's staying with his parents for a week before going back to Suncrown, his commander gave him the week off."

She frowned at him. "Why has he got a week off?"

He turned around to face her, staring at her and blinking several times, a little surprised on the question. "You're joking, right? You were just raving about how it's your birthday and you're asking why he has taken a week off?"

Thalina looked away embarrassed having just realised how obvious it really was. "Oh."

Vilandil studied her reaction, rolling his eyes and walking away shortly after. "I'll be back later with company. I presume you'll have everything set up for the party by the time I'm back?"

Driana walked past the pair of them, straightening her robe. "Yes, don't worry about that." She picked up a book, quickly skimming through it. "Go and find that Farstrider, but don't be late or you're cleaning up everything on your own."

He smirked, opening the door and placing one foot out of it. "Don't worry mother, I'll be back in time." He walked out the door and headed up north through the village, on his way to meet up with Athrodar.

Thalina sat down on a couch next to Driana, leaning up against her and staring at her wide eyed and grinning. She glanced over to her daughter before returning to her book. "Yes?"

"What did you get me?" She wrapped her arms around one of Driana's, staring at her closely whilst trying to read her expressionless face.

She sighed, closing her book and standing up, walking towards the bookcase and placing the book back, not before reaching to the back and pulling out a small box and slowly placing it into a pocket, well within Thalina's view. When she began to walk into the kitchen, Thalina followed her closely, glancing down to the pocket more and more frequently the longer her mother remained silent.

Sensing her daughter was following her like a cub to a lioness, she stop walking abruptly, bracing herself instantly, knowing Thalina would walk into her, which she did. "Are you going to follow me all day? Or are you going to get ready?"

Thalina rubbed her head having walked into her mother's shoulder. Being shorter than everyone in her family frustrated her, especially when she would stand next to them and appear several inches under their line of sight. "What's in the box?"

Driana grinned at her, poking her daughter's nose with her index finger. "You will have to wait until later to find out. But know it is my gift to you."

Thalina watched Driana begin to do her daily chores, getting in her way every now and then when she couldn't think of anything to do. "Who's coming to my party then? I presume everyone in the village, along with Athrodar, his parents... oh and Liadrin."

Driana was humming a familiar tune to Thalina, one she would sing to her when she was younger to get her to sleep. "Yes, everyone in the village will be there, you are their daughter after all. It's not called Dawnstrider Village for nothing." She fluffed pillows and straightened furniture before carrying on. "As your brother has said, Athrodar will be there and I'm sure his parents, Illana and Tahnir Sunblade will be there as well. And I'm sure if they find that priestess friend of yours, she will gladly come to your party."

Thalina's excitement returned at the prospect of having a big party, quickly running upstairs to her room to get ready, despite her mother telling her it was still hours away. She peered out her window, noticing many of the villagers getting decorations set up, both of the magical and physical kind. Nothing was going to ruin this day, except maybe the ache in her wrist she had received from falling down the stairs earlier.

When she had gotten dressed, she waited in her room, going over different things in her head, not sure on what to say to everyone who had turned up. She especially panicked over what she would say to Driana when she asked the eventual question she had been dreading for the past decade, whether or not she had an eye on someone to start a family with, as was tradition for women of a noble family who had reached their first century in life, her father being a Grand Magister had put her in this awkward situation she had no escape from.

She was jealous of her brother as he wasn't put under such pressure, the men of nobility having more time to start a family as they were notoriously less mature than their female counterparts at such an age. Both Vilandil and Athrodar being thirty-seven years older than her and less mature, at least according to Driana they were.

Thalina did have her eyes on someone, though she told herself countless times it would never work as he was away more times than she was, along with being her brother's best friend. Athrodar was only a farstrider, not having any commanding rank just yet, but it was hinted by both her father and his on several occasions that he was ready for a promotion to Lieutenant.

She fell back onto her bed, placing a pillow over her face and screaming into it in frustration, knowing this was meant to be a special milestone for her but the stresses of turning a century was catching up to her quicker than she wanted it to.

* * *

The rest of the day past by slowly, Thalina still going over in her head on what to say, though it was interrupted when there was a knock at the door, scaring her a little and making her lose her train of thought. She ran out her room and down the set of stairs for a second time, taking special precautions on the same step she tripped over her own foot on, getting to the ground floor safely, watching the door as her mother made her way towards it.

She tried to look past Driana, who was perfectly placed in the middle of the doorway, obscuring her view of the guests. She got onto her tiptoes, only making out her brother and another elf she knew to be Athrodar. She saw another with them, but couldn't make out who it was until all three of them walked through the door, Thalina quickly growing a big smile as she made eye contact with the third. "Liadrin!"

Liadrin looked over to Thalina, her smile being so contagious it made Liadrin smile back at her. "Thal!" She ran over to her, both of them hugging each other tightly. "Happy birthday you."

Thalina glanced over to her brother and Athrodar, watching them both walk out onto the porch that overlooked the ocean, noticing Athrodar pull down his hood and unsheathed a sword, showing it to her brother. She turned her gaze back to priestess in her arms. "You came. Thank you."

Liadrin pulled herself off Thalina, reaching into a satchel that the young mage had only just noticed.. "Of course I came, I wouldn't miss your big day." Her hand moved around in the satchel for a while, her tongue poking through her lips as she tried to feel her way around it. "Ahah!" She pulled out small book. "Here." She handed it to her.

Thalina inspected it, not quite sure what it was. "Thanks for... what is it?"

Liadrin laughed, "Right, sorry. It's a beginners book of spells that I figured you could use." She placed up both her hands. "I know, I shouldn't have, but you know me, I just had to."

Thalina waved her hand around it, enlarging the book back to normal size. She flicked through the first few pages, smiling a little when she saw spells in there that she had heard about but not learnt. She placed the book down, bringing Liadrin in for another hug. "Thank you, it's wonderful." She stepped back from her, offering her arm for her to take, Liadrin accepting and hooking her arm around it, the pair of them walking out the door and into a dark village, the night sky blocking out everything.

Liadrin blew a sharp whistle and as if on cue, the whole village lit up brightly, all different colours of fire painting the night sky, Thalina's choice in magic being known to everyone in the village, making it their choice of decorations. Liadrin leaned in to the dumbstruck Thalina, the young mage's jaw dropping a little when she saw the turnout in people and the beautiful job they done on the decorations, a couple of tears falling from her eyes at the love they all share for her and her family. "Happy birthday Thal."

She let go of Liadrin, slowly walking through the village, admiring everything they had done. She slowly span around to take in all their hard work, walking towards the centre of the village, speechless the whole time. Her father, Grand Magister Telramar Dawnstrider, had placed both his hands on her shoulders, stopping her from spinning and pulling her in for a hug, kissing the top of her head. "Happy birthday my beautiful little fire flower."

Thalina turned around to face everyone, knowing she had to say her thanks but finding it difficult to form any words. "Th-thank you, everyone. This..." She gestured to all their hard work. "This is more than anything I could have asked for.. it's... it's.." She began to choke up, unable to carry on. The whole village laughed lightly, all smiling and making their way over to her one by one, saying happy birthday to her and giving her a variety of gifts.

Every now and then she glanced over to where Athrodar was standing, talking to her brother and a couple of other elves, all joking and laughing amongst themselves. She felt a little sad though, noticing the occasional touches between Athrodar and the two elves he was talking to, both of them being women. She shifted her gaze away from him however whenever he would glance over towards her, noticing her look away as he looked over towards her and her father.

Athrodar placed a hand on Vilandil's arm momentarily. "I'll be right back." He looked over to the two elves with them. "Don't go anywhere." He grinned at them, walking over towards Thalina and her father. He stopped in front of the pair of them, shaking Telramar's hand before looking down at Thalina. "Mind if I speak with you for a second." He glanced up at her father. "Alone."

Thalina looked back at her father who nodded at her. "Go, I trust him."

She narrowed her eyes at him before looking back at Athrodar. "S..Sure." She followed him into her home and onto the porch, leaning up against the railing whilst looking out into the ocean. "What did you want to speak to me about?" Her voice was low, more due to nervousness than anything.

He stood next to her, leaning up against the railing as well but facing her. "What's wrong? This is _your_ day yet you look distracted, and if I may say so, a little sad."

Her eyes widened a little at his accurate reading of her, quickly facing him with a fake smile. "Nothing, I'm fine." A lie.

He placed a hand on her arm, making her jump a little. "I don't think you're fine Thal. People who are fine don't normally react in such a way."

She shifted her eyes away from him, looking down at the beach below. "I don't like being touched is all." Another lie.

He narrowed his eyes at her, not believing that story for one minute. "You were literally just hugging people, thanking them for everything out there." He gestured to the party out front. "What's really going on?"

Thalina sighed, pushing herself off the railing and walking over to the swing bench on the other side of the porch, sitting down on it and placing her head in her hands. "It's my mother." Athrodar frowned at her, noticing her use of the word mother instead of her usual minn'da. "She is going to ask me a question today I don't have an answer to."

Athrodar made his way over to her, sitting down next to her and throwing an arm around her, knowing exactly what she was on about. "It's about finding someone to settle down with, isn't it?"

She felt his arm over her, stopping her from breathing for a couple of seconds, making her head shoot up from her hands. "Y..Yes, that's the thing that I am worried about, I don't know what to tell her." He pulled her closer to him, rubbing her arm to comfort her, Thalina closing her eyes as she rested her head on him. "I don't want to let her down."

Athrodar looked down at her, smiling a little as she shuffled closer to him. "Well, you still have fifty years to find someone you like before they choose for you." He looked out to the ocean, admiring the view. "But seeing as you're the daughter of a Grand Magister, _Lady Dawnstrider_ , you could probably get anyone you wanted."

She smiled weakly under his arm, knowing his words to be true, but also knowing the person she wanted more than anyone was the one person she would rarely see more than ten times a year. She sniffed, trying to hide her emotions that were betraying her at this moment in time. "Thanks Athrodar, it means a lot that you listened to my petty little problems."

He kissed the top of her head, staying by her side whilst they gently swung back and forth on the bench, Thalina slowly being lulled to sleep. He watched her as her breathing began to slow down, smiling a little when he knew she had fallen asleep on him. He kissed the top of her head again, slowly moving away from her, all whilst guiding her head down to the bench so she was laying on it. He lifted her legs up after, throwing his cloak around her that he still had on, watching her smile in her sleep when she was covered by it. "Goodnight Thal."

He made his way back to the party, stopping as he walked past the kitchen. Driana calling for her daughter in that room. She stopped shouting for her when she heard footsteps stop by the entrance of the kitchen, sighing when she realised it was him and not Thalina. "Have you seen my daughter? I can't find her anywhere."

Athrodar glanced over to the porch, noticing the swing bench swaying slightly. "Yes, actually, she's out on the porch. However she is sleeping at the moment, I think she has exhausted herself with all the thanking and hand shaking, as well as the build up to it all."

Driana rolled her eyes, handing him a box she pulled out from her pocket. "Can you give this to her? I have to tidy up in here." She glanced around this kitchen. "It looks like a lynx broke in and got everything dirty."

Athrodar shook his head, laughing at her assumption. "There aren't any lynx packs for miles Driana, but yes, I will give this to her." He left her to it, making his way back to the porch and placing the box by her head, lingering there for a little longer than necessary, watching her sleep peacefully.

He was interrupted by Vilandil who still had both elves with him. "Hey, Athrodar." He glanced over to Thalina who was still sleeping, despite how loud he was being. "Come on, we've been waiting for you for over ten minutes, are we going down to the ocean or not?"

Athrodar looked down at Thalina one last time before walking over to the three of them. "Let's go." Vilandil gave him a pat on the shoulder whilst the two elven women had a bottle each of Silvermoon's finest wine in their hands. They giggled as both Vilandil and Athrodar threw an arm over each one, making their way down to the ocean below.

Thalina woke up the next day, having slept on the porch all night, noticing the cloak Athrodar had thrown around her, smiling when she realised it was his, which only widened when she smelt his scent on it, the smell of the woods around them, something she knew was unique to him. She noticed the box Driana had kept hidden from her, not giving it much thought as she pocketed it herself, walking up to her room with the cloak around her still.

 _Best birthday ever_. She thought, making her way into her bedroom.


End file.
